Discover the Love for a Ninja
by sunnydayz0691
Summary: This is another KakashiXIruka story with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and a new character! Love, action, humor. Surprise ending! R&R!
1. Lovers and a Damsel in Distress: Ch 1

This is my first story, ever! Hehe! Lol. Anyways, this story is told in both third and first person. The italics are used when Iruka is thinking. Just a FYI!

Disclaimers: I do know own any Naruto characters. Masashi Kishimoto does… I wish I did, though! Also, in my first chapter, Iruka thinks that Naruto has OCD. Please do not blow like a volcano because you have it and it offends you. I have it, and so do some of my friends. Please do not get mad. Thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Iruka sat at his desk, grading his students' papers.

It was Monday and the week had just barely begun. Just the thought of it made Iruka want to pull his hair out.

_A whole week with these ornery and rambunctious kids is going to kill me_, he thought silently to himself. He just sighed and continued grading the papers.

The chunin tests were coming soon.

_This bunch of students is promising_.

Every year, Iruka says that. Every year, he has high hopes for every one of his students.

The more he thought about it, he's lonely since Naruto has left. After all, he was like a son to him. Iruka always has strong connections with students, but Naruto's friendship was different.

_Even though he was loud, obnoxious, and annoying, he was a good kid. _Iruka smiled to himself as he thought of the boy.

As Iruka was grading papers, partially in his "own little world", a _thump_ and _fuum_ noise in front of his desk startled him.

"Hey," said the man with silver hair, slightly smirking underneath his tight mask. He was Hatake Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's sensei.

"Kakashi! I told you not to scare me like that! You know how I hate it when you use your jutsu to get into my room! _Use_ the damn door!" He was breathing fast and his heart was beating rapidly. Iruka has a _slight_ temper… in case you haven't noticed.

Kakashi only smirked again. He loved getting on people's nerves just for the heck of it.

"Relax, Iruka. I just came to ask if you wanted to get some Raman with Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and I. Naruto wanted you to come."

Still catching his breath, Iruka replied.

"I don't know. I mean, I still have these papers to grade-"

Kakashi started talking again before Iruka could finish. "Quit being a party pooper. You're always so serious. Relax a little."

_I think you relax a little too much. _"Well, I guess so. I haven't seen the kids for a while."

"Good. Now, all that's left is what is to do something with your selection of books. I'll let you borrow some of my Make-Out Paradises…" Kakashi left again, using the jutsu before Iruka could blow up on him.

"KA-_KA_-SHI!"

Kakashi knew that Iruka disapproved him reading those "adult fiction" books.

_I mean, what a pervert! Sometimes I just hate him. He always tries to get me mad at him! I shouldn't be taking time off my work for him! But, I do want to see my old students again…_

**(Later at the Raman House)**

Slurp, slurp…

Naruto wasn't even talking to Iruka or the others, he was too occupied with his Raman, as usual.

_Geez, I swear that child has OCD or something… who could love Raman that much?_

"You guys did okay on your last mission," said Kakashi, breaking the silence.

"Thanks! I think we did great too!_ Especially Sasuke_…" Sakura answered back to Kakashi. Her eyes got all dreamy when she said "Sasuke".

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and kept eating his Raman.

"You know what I think, Sakura? I did way better than that show off, Sasuke! Yeah, Believe it!" Naruto said with some noodles hanging out the side of his mouth.

She only glarred at him.

"Someone pass the salt!" Naruto demanded with a mouth full of Raman.

Simultaneously, Kakashi and Iruka reached for the salt. Their hands brushed each other's. Iruka's drew back first.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Iruka's face lit up as bright and red as a Christmas light.

_Why am I acting like it was such a big deal?_

Kakashi's head cocked to the side a little. He didn't blush, as far as Iruka could tell.

"No sweat." Kakashi said, grabbing the salt and handing it to Naruto.

After that, Kakashi and Iruka didn't talk much during their lunch. Naruto and Sasuke were bickering back and forth, and not long after Sakura joined in defending Sasuke.

**(Late that night lying in his bed)**

_Why am I acting like this? Why can't I just remain mad with him, all the time? Why now?_

Iruka was confused.

_How could I have feelings for a faculty member of the same school… what would the Hokage think? What if a student finds out? Well, I guess that's only if we end up… No! No, no, no! We will not end up together! I will not allow it! I will not allow my feelings for Kakashi screw up my life or his life for that matter… and what about Naruto, what would he think? I think of him as my own, what if rejected me? I would be crushed… but nothing will happen, so I have nothing to worry about…_

It didn't matter what Iruka told himself, he knew he had feelings for Kakashi… but, he still wondered why he only discovered this now.

**(At school the next morning)**

"Knock, knock."

It was Kakashi at the door.

"Write it in the record books, Kakashi actually used the door," Iruka in a sarcastic tone.

"Even if you think I don't, I do listen… sometimes."

"Well, it only took me… hmm, let's see…about fifty times nagging you to use the door!"

Kakashi only shrugged.

"So, what do you need?" Iruka asked, in a more friendly tone. _Maybe he's here to ask me to go out again… maybe just he and I this time… what do I do if he asks me?_

"Just stopped by to say 'hey'… I have nothing to do… well, I should be watching Naurto, Sakura, and Sasuke training, but I told them I had to use the restroom. I didn't lie, I really do. Your room was just on the way." His Come, Come Paradise book was in his hand, as always.

Kakashi started walking towards the door. Iruka whispered softly to him, not intending him to hear, "Wait…"

To Iruka's surprise, Kakashi had heard him. What could he expect, though? He was one of top junins in his elite. Kakashi just stopped and turned his heard over his shoulder. Iruka's face suddenly blushed, glowing a healthy red.

Seeing his face, Kakashi only grinned a bit under his mask. "Well, what do _you _need?" he asked mockingly.

"Well, I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to come over to my place tonight, for… male bonding?" Iruka's voice cracked at the end of his sentence. _Nice, Iruka… _

"Hmm," grumbled the junin with a somewhat chaotic look in his eye, "I'll be over at your apartment at 8 PM." Kakashi left after that.

After he left, Iruka could only smile to himself from ear to ear.

**(8 PM, Iruka's apartment)**

The sound of the doorbell rang through out the chunin's apartment. It was 7:51.

_What? He's never on time, but he's early to my place?_

Iruka opened the door to see the silver-haired man in a tight-fitting black shirt that had a mask built into it and jeans. His hair was tied back into a short pony, his short bangs loose and dangling in his eyes. Never had Iruka seen Kakashi this relaxed… his mouth went agape and he could feel his blood rising to his cheeks again.

Kakashi only smiled an ornery smile under the mask. He knew that this was going to be an interesting night…

This is an experiment. Please comment if you want me to continue making Naruto stories! Thanks!


	2. Dinner and a MakeOut: Ch 2

Ah, chapter two is finally finished, hooray!

Special thanks to Damien Courtes! Thanks a whole bunch!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi you're early…" Iruka managed to say, still breathing rather irregularly. His stomach felt like it was tied into knots, moisture collecting on his forehead.

"Early? I'm late. I said I was going to be here at 7:30," he said with a flat tone. "Hey, what's cookin'? Smells great!"

Kakashi let himself in, pushing Iruka out of his path and found his way into the kitchen. Iruka sighed and shut the door easily.

"I'm making dinner. Fish, rice, and sweet peas. Simple," said the chunin.

"No dessert?" Kakashi grunted.

"No, I thought we would play a game instead… it's time someone beat your ass at _something_."

"In your dreams." The gunin smirked and raised a brow, already planning his next move.

The two sat down to eat, Kakashi eating about three fourths of what Iruka had made.

**(After Dinner)**

"So… what now?" Said Kakashi impatiently.

Iruka looked at the couch. Sitting on the cushions were three games, including Twister. Kakashi also looked and went toward the sofa and grabbed it. "Ah, so this is what you meant by male bonding?"

Iruka brought his hand behind his neck; his head looked down to the floor. He could feel his cheeks getting hot. "Maybe… what did you think I meant?"

"Well, as far as _male bonding_, I thought maybe we were going to play football, play videogames, look at porn or something along those lines that regular guys do. Never had I thought we were going to play Twister."

Iruka felt his cheeks getting even hotter and his ears were burning. _Well, I can get close to you in this game… besides, I haven't even played a game of football in my life._ "So, you wanna play or not..?" Iruka still felt sick to his stomach, but it was a nice feeling. His hormones calmed down a little bit and his face started to return to normal.

"Iruka, I guess it doesn't matter what game I play you at, does it? I'll still beat you."

Iruka hated not being able to tell how Kakashi was feeling. _That stupid mask covers up everything… I was to see your eyes, both of them. Your round nose, your tender cheeks, your supple and moist lips…_

Kakashi started laying out the plastic mat. "Wait, who's going to spin the spinner?"

Iruka looked up at his beau. "I guess I will."

"Okay," Kakashi said, "but let's make this fun. Winner… gets to pick the next game and the loser can't object to it. Deal?"

"I guess, but if it has anything to do with your books-" Iruka stopped in mid sentence and glared at Kakashi in a playful way.

"Ugh, fine. Nothing to do with my books."

"Okay, well let's start. You can go first." Iruka spun the arrow and it landed on left hand red.

Kakashi moved. Iruka spun again. This time, it ended up on right hand yellow.

They had done this over and over again until their bodies were practically entangled in the other person's. Iruka was mainly on the bottom, his arms and legs stretched from one side of the mat to the other. Their arms weaved together and one of both of their legs who intertwined.

Iruka's muscles were starting to give way. They were tight and stinging… his feet were slipping….

Both men landed on the ground, Kakashi on top of Iruka's body. Kakashi just laid they for a second, staring into his friend's chestnut eyes.

Iruka couldn't even feel Kakashi on him; it was like they were floating on a cloud. It seemed like forever until someone moved.

Without talking, the chunin pulled Kakashi's mask down and put his stray hairs behind his ears.

For the first time, Iruka saw Kakashi's face. He looked just as he thought… one eye was a deep brown, the color of coffee when it's freshly ground. The other, red as the hue of the blood flowing in his veins. The bridge of his nose was thin with a little round ball on the tip, tender, rosey cheeks, supple, moist lips…

_Why would you hide your face? Your absolutely gorgeous… show your beauty!_

Kakashi leaned in slowly and finally their lips met.

_His lips are even softer than they look._

Iruka's hand came up to hold Kakashi's cheek. He wanted to make the next move instead of waiting for Kakashi. Iruka's tongue touched his asking for entry. Soon enough, both were checking out the other's mouth, exchanging taste, aromas, and affection. Iruka was happier than he could remember.

_I'm no longer lonely…_

Kakashi's hand caressed Iruka's member.

Kissing went on and on, Iruka couldn't keep track anymore. Harder and harder Kakashi was pressing, getting his whole body into rhythm. Amazingly, he picked up his lover and laid him on the table. Iruka started to undo Kakashi's pants and he undid the chunin's shirt while their lips were still locked.

The door slammed open, kicked or punched with amazing force.

"Iruka sensei! Sakura needs you, I can't find Kakashi!" It was Naruto. He was yelling at the top of his lungs, running through the apartment frantically trying to find his old teacher.

"She's is big trouble! She was captured-" Naruto stopped immediately.

"What's going on here?" Naruto just stared at the couple.

"It's not what it looks like-" Iruka tried to explain, but was interrupted in mid sentence.

"Oh yeah, you guys are just practicing some jutsu with your pants and shirts undone!" Naruto's face was turning red, his eyes were bloodshot from the pressure in his head and veins were starting to protrude by his temples. Kakashi hadnever seen Naruto in this sort of rage before."When I need you the most, I found you fondeling my old teacher. The ninja freakin' attacked us with shadow doppelgangers more advanced then my own! And man, were they fast! I need your help, but most of all, Sakura needs you!"

**(End)**

(To be continued in chapter three!)


	3. Meet Akaiyo: Ch 3

_Faster, faster… I have to get away._

This ninja was holding Sakura with one arm, balancing her over their shoulder. The ninja was leaping in the tall trees, jumping from tree limb to tree limb.

The ninja's outfit was quite bulky. They were wearing thick canvas-like pants that were navy blue and a long sleeved black shirt made from the same material. A thick sand colored vest, which had a tall collar that went high enough to cover everything below the nose, went over the shirt. Their feet were bare except heavily applied white tape, as were the forearms and hands. Their face, except one pale blue eye, was covered completely with the same white tape. Their loose auburn hair that wasn't in the tight pony was flowing freely in the air behind their body.

After sprinting for several miles, the mystery nin stopped at the foot of a large tree. Because the thicket was so lush with trees and shrubs, the moon light hardly came through the canopy. It was very early morning, still too early for the sun to rise. The ninja's arm was aching from carrying the unconscious girl.

_You shouldn't be waking up anytime soon. You'll give me a chance to rest. _

The ninja put Sakura down seated next to the tree trunk and tied her feet and wrists together behind her back. Their breathing was harsh and coarse from the running and jumping.

They jumped once more into the tree landing into a nearby limb. The nin sat down, also resting against the tree trunk. Their tired eye slowly closed.

**(Meanwhile at Iruka's Place)**

"Sakura's been captured?" Kakashi was concerned. His playful eyes turned to a cold and blank stare.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you the whole time! If you were listening instead of making out, maybe you would have heard me!" Naruto was yelling louder and louder with each word he said.

"How could you have let this happen? Between you and Sasuke, you both could have figured something out. I've seen all three of you in action, and you're a great team! You could have taken whoever it was down!" Iruka was frustrated.

"It's not my fault! Sasuke was trying to act like Mr. Cool, saving Sakura and all. Well, I'm the real hero, everyone knows that! I told him to stop and let me handle it, and guess what he said, just take a guess!" Naruto asked his teachers.

"Get on with it. Just explain everything about the whole fight, Naruto. Everything you can remember." Kakashi was trying to stay calm but Naruto was really aggravating him.

_Let me guess, something like you'll screw up the whole fight and you'll get someone hurt, kidnapped, or killed._ "Naruto, just tell us!" Iruka wasn't sure what else to say to the boy, he didn't want to tell him what he was really thinking.

"He said, 'Let me handle this'. Can you believe it? Well, even if you don't, believe it!" Naruto was starting to mock Sasuke. "Blah, blah, blah, I'm so cool! I can save a girl and Naruto can't! He can't do _anything_ because he's too _stupid_!"

Both of the men just stood there, listening to the boy. Both were also about to hit him upside the head.

"You got mad at Sasuke because he just said 'let me handle this'?" Iruka asked through his gritting teeth.

"Yeah, and then I said, 'No way! This guy is mine!'… So I ran as fast as I could and pushed Sasuke out of the way. But when I went to fight the ninja, he was already gone. I guess he went while I was trying to show Sasuke up…"

"You did what!" said both of the men in unison.

"What did this man look like?" The gunin was curious. Maybe he had fought him before.

"Umm… short but very fast. Red-ish brown-ish hair that was long, and in a pony tail, I think. Their whole head except for an eye was covered with the same kind of white tape you use, so it was hard to tell. I don't remember anything else."

Kakashi couldn't remember anyone fitting this description and he had a great memory.

"Where is Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

"He's back home. I told him to wait there until I could find you in case Sakura came and she needed help."

Kakashi thought for a second. "We have to go now. Naruto, come on. Iruka, you're coming also. We're going to the Hokage." He wasn't going to except anyone fooling around.

"But-" Naruto began to say, but Kakashi interrupted him.

"Now!"

**(Six Minutes Later at the Hokage's Door)**

"Please come in, Kakashi and Iruka. But please hurry. I am half asleep." The tired Hokage was sitting on a red cushion on the floor. His eyes were only half open and a snot bubble was at the end of his nostril. Apparently he had just woke up.

Iruka cleared his throat and rubbed his nose, trying to tell the Hokage without actually_ telling_ him. But he didn't even seem to notice what the chunin was doing. Naruto was trying so hard not to laugh that his face was turning red.

"One of my team members, Sakura, has been taken by an unknown ninja. I need your 'okay' to go on the mission, sir." Kakashi sounded a little nervous, because he knew what the Hokage was going to ask next.

"I see. Please indulge me, Kakashi, and tell me how _you _managed to let _this_ happen."

_Oh, boy_. "Well, you see sir, I had invited him over to my place for a dinner on me and do some… male bonding... and I-" Iruka was interrupted. His cheeks turned bright red.

"I've heard enough. Kakashi, you, Iruka, and Naruto will go after Kakashi. Let the Uchila boy rest tonight. You three can do it yourselves. I want all of you to gather as much information on this ninja as you can." The Hokage was calm but stern while he was talking to and eyeballing the two men. Each time he breathed in and out, the snot bubble got bigger then smaller again.

Naruto was about to bust a gut if they didn't get out of there soon.

"Yes, sir." Kakashi went out. Naruto and Iruka followed.

As soon as they were out of the Hokage's hearing range, Naruto laughed until his eyes were watering.

"Man, when I'm Hokage, no one will ever catch me with a snot bubble coming out of my nose!" Since he was laughing so hard and his eyes were starting to tear, his sinuses were relaxing. A snot bubble was made and was coming out of one of his nostrils. Just the irony of it made Iruka chuckle to himself.

**(Back in the Forest with the Mystery Nin and Sakura)**

_Hmm…?_

The tired nin woke up, senses sharp even though they weren't totally awake.

_Something's moving… more than one… they're human._

Instantly the nin knew what it was.

_They've found us, but how? Master told me Hatake Kakashi was good, much better than Umino Iruka, but I couldn't have been asleep any longer than 15 minutes. _

There was more rustling behind bushes and trees. The ninja jumped down from their perch, grabbing the still unconscious girl. While the nin was sprinting, they were making hand signs.

But, they stopped abruptly, as if suddenly struck by a painful blow.

Kakashi seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of the wounded nin. Three kunai were sticking out of the caper's upper back.

"Drop the girl. If you do it willingly, you will not be harmed anymore than you are now. If we make you, you will not come out of this alive." Kakashi was trying to be understanding, obviously this nin was poorly trained.

Iruka appeared next to Kakashi right after he spoke to the nin. Naruto's shadow doppelgangers emerged all around the mystery ninja, at least thirty-five of them.

The nin smirked evilly and chuckled.

"You think you have me, yes? No. You don't. You see, the clan from which I come from have a special kind of jutsu. I can infuse myself to another when a certain amount of chalkra gathers to any part of my body I tell it to." They raised a brow.

Kakashi looked emotionless, as did Iruka but you could still see an uneasy look in his eyes.

Naruto was starting to get furious, though. "Don't you dare do anything with Sakura! She did nothing to you!"

"I am only obeying orders from my master. Now shut up, and let me explain what would happen to your precious Sakura if someone tried to attack me, you little runt!"

Naruto was getting madder with every second that passed. For Sakura's sake though, he kept quiet.

"Anything you do to me happens to Sakura. The kunai in my back, there are three of them, yes? Sakura has them in her back also. Even though there are no physical kunai there, she is still wounded and bleeds. Look."

The nin held Sakuara up. Sure as hell, three puncture wounds were in the same spots as the nin's were.

"I'd advise you to put her down, now." Kakashi was getting impatient.

"No. I cannot put her down now. I told you, she and I are connected now. My hands are fused to her body!" With that, the nin jumped up to the nearest tree branch.

One of the doppelgangers reached up and pulled on a loose ribbon of tape that covered the nin's face. It unraveled.

"You're… you're a woman!"

"Akaiyo, you brat! My name is Akaiyo!" She was getting faster and faster as she ran and jumped from branch to branch. She was_ really_ fast. One of the fastest both teachers had seen. What she lacked in actual endurance and knowledge, she made up for it with speed.

Naruto was unpleasantly surprised. He thought to himself, _How could a girl beat me and Sasuke? She's not even that good of a ninja, but she can still use her jutsus against us… No wonder I didn't get her before, she's way faster than me and Sasuke! Why didn't she use her doppelgangers like last time?_

In unison, Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto and all of his doppelgangers leaped up into the air, trying to keep up with Akaiyo.

_This isn't over; you ruined my night with Iruka! You will be defeated along with your master! If you hurt Sakura, you will have to answer to me!_ Kakashi was very pissed off right now. He could feel his chalkra rising to his eye and his Sharingon activating.

**(End)**

(To be continued in chapter 4!) 


	4. Unintended Death: Ch 4

It seemed like the chase went on for hours, but it was really only several minutes.

Akaiyo's chalkra would soon run out. She had used an enormous amount when using the shadow clones, her binding to Sakura, and sprinting for long periods of time throughout the night.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was totally energized and ready to go. Iruka wasn't tired either. Naruto was dragging behind a bit though, tired from the previous day's training and fighting.

But even though Naruto held the team back, they all were ready to get Sakura back.

Akaiyo was starting to breath heavily, her chest was burning. Pains in her tight muscles were forcing her to slow down.

Kakashi and Iruka were quickly catching up with a steady pace… Naruto still stragling behind…

Akaiyo slowly began to pick up her pace again, gaining speed while part of Team Seven and Iruka were still behind.

A murmur was heard close to her ear.

"Wh… What am I doing?" Sakura's voice was shaky and sounded like she had a hang over, not completely speaking normal. "Uh, I think I'm going to be sick…" Her face turned a sickly pale and her stomach felt like a something was punching it. This wasn't so good of news for Akaiyo.

"Don't you dare puke on my shoulder, you insignificant cockroach!"

Too late. Sakura had spewed all over Akaiyo. It went all over her back, shoulder, arm, neck, and half of her face.

Next thing Sakura knew, she was thrown to the ground like a worthless rag doll. A loud crack was heard ringing through the still forest. She shrieked out in pain, puked once more and went unconscious again.

"Sakura!" Naruto leapt from the high branches of the old tress and landed, crouched on all fours, on the ground. He ran over to Sakura and gently laid her head in his lap. He stroked her pale cheek; a small tear ran down his face, over three of his thin whiskers.

His face turned red under his tears, his hair started to get stand up on the back on his neck, and his round black pupils soon became only a sliver that resembled a cat's. He yelled out a cry of pain and anger no longer sounding even remotely human.

Naruto put Sakura's head back down gently on the soft green grass. He started to run on all fours again, his chalkra supply suddenly replenished by his love for Sakura and his rage towards Akaiyo.

Naruto quickly caught up with the others. Soon he was running right beside Iruka. "Go back and take care of Sakura!" Iruka nodded, and started going back to where the girl laid motionless. He knew Naruto and Kakashi could handle themselves.

Without even saying a word, Naruto passed Kakashi.

_Is that even possible? Wait, it has to be… the spirit of the nine-tailed fox! Yes, that's it! His anger towards the woman nin must have triggered the spirit that was imprisoned inside him!_

Kakashi knew everything that was happening to Naruto… he also knew what was going to happen to Akaiyo.

_This isn't good. _

Naruto caught up with Akaiyo faster than it took him to eat his Raman.

Before Akaiyo could even see him, Naruto practically flying beside her. She found herself on the ground, tackled by the demon boy.

"Do you see her!" Naruto yelled into Akaiyo's face, which was about two inches away from his. He was pointing to Iruka who had the girl's limp body in his arms. The teacher was about 400 yards away from his former student and the woman nin. "You will pay for what you have done!"

Akaiyo had no time to say anything back to Narutp beofre he grabbed one of his kunai from his pouch on the back of his orange jump suit.

His arm raised with the knife in his hand, the point of the blade aimed for Akaiyo's thin pale neck. His hand came down, the kunai destined to slice and penetrate the young ninja's delicate skin…

Something grabbed his arm in mid swing…

"I know you are mad, Naruto, but this is not the answer."

Kakashi had saved the abductor's life. Naruto was speechless.

"I am just as livid as you are at Akaiyo, but someone has sent her. We have to find the employer who hired her. Don't you think it will be a little tough finding him without any leads or evidence when the only information we have is this ninja?"

_He makes a good point_, thought the golden-haired boy.

Instead of killing her, Naruto cut a three-inch-or-so incision down her right cheek. Akaiyo gritted her teeth while feeling the sharp and stinging pain. He started to return to his normal self, his pupils returning round and his red irises back to their natural baby blue.

Akaiyo's face cringed in severe pain and her hands started to shake. Her heart was not pumping her blood sufficiently enough through out her body due to stress, tension, and her imperfect genetics. A mild heart attack turned to severe cardiac arrest (1). Soon after, her small tense body was lifeless.

By the time this excitement was over, Iruka had made it back to Kakashi and Naruto, Sakura still not conscious. Kakashi carried the deceased woman in his arms, her limbs and long pony tail dangling.

They started to walk home in the bright and early sun rise.

**(Next morning, 8 AM)**

Sakura had finally woke up from the fall she had the prior night. The crack, which seemed everyone within a couple miles of the forest could hear, was a fractured collar bone. She was already taken care of, her arm in a sling.

Kakashi, Iruka, Naruto, and Sasuke came to the room Sakura had been staying in for the last couple hours to see how she was doing.

"Sakura, you're alright!" Naruto was elated that his one and only love was going to be just fine.

"Yeah," added in Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sakura said in a frail tone.

"Yeah?"

"Get me some Aspirin, NOW!" she commanded her teammate.

Kakashi and Iruka both smiled, glad to see everything was ok.

The Hokage waited outside the room team seven and their former sensei was in. He knocked and entered the little room.

"Good morning." He was refreshed from the last night's sleep and cleaned up (no snot bubbles, of course).

All five looked at the village leader and greeted him.

"You all have passed."

A confused look came over all of their faces except for Sasuke's.

"One of your team members, Sasuke, thought it would be wise to test the group to make sure your remaining team," he coughed and said "Naruto" and coughed again, trying to make it obvious who he and Sasuke were trying to test, "were able to defeat the enemy without his or Sakura's help."

"It didn't matter what would happen, I would fake a severe injury if I had to to slow you down, making you vulnerable. When you told me to wait back at my place, it worked out great because I wouldn't have to lie." Sasuke explained.

"Hey, wait a minute, I did just fine and _everyone_ knows I'm the best ninja in our group, I _can_ take care of myself _and_ the others if I had to!" He breathing was getting faster and and he was fuming a little. "Believe it!"

The other four and the Hokage just rolled their eyes.

Naruto's gears started to turn though. "But, if this was just a test… that means either that Akaiyo was a _really_ good actor or she really did…"

"Sometimes, things happen that are not intended to. Sakura's injury, for instance; it was not foreseen that she was going to puke on Akaiyo. She was caught off guard and threw her down, still trying to act her part of the villain. It was the same with Akaiyo's cardiac arrest. Her family, relatives, and ancestors had problems with their heats and circulatory systems. She, unfortunately, inherited these problems too." The Hokage smiled, trying to ease the tension in the room.

After explaining the event to the kids, the Hokage went on his way.

The room was silent for a while.

"To think I almost tried to kill her!" Naruto was mortified with himself.

"Why didn't you tell me or the others that you felt this way, Sasuke? We could have spared her life if you came to me." Kakashi was a little dispointed in Sasuke because he had not come to him in the first place.

"How was I supposed to know that this would happen? Do you think that this outcome was my intent?" Sasuke retaliated.

"Of course not," Iruka and Kakashi said at the same time.

"I feel bad that I caused this. I am sorry to Akaiyo and her family. If I wasn't queasy…" Sakura felt bed about this, as anyone would in her position.

"It wasn't your fault, Sakura." Naruto shot a dirty look to Sasuke trying to tell him that it was his fault, but he just ignored the golden-haired boy.

Iruka tried to raise their spirits and get off the subject of Akaiyo's death. "Guys, let's go get some Raman. Bill's on me!"

Before anyone could aggree or disagree, Naruto ran for the door, down the stairs and outside the building. "Well, what are you waiting for? C'mon, the Raman's getting cold!" he shouted up to the room the other four were still in.

**(Close to the Raman House, 10 Minutes Later)**

After the kids were walking a good distance in front of the teachers, Kakashi asked Iruka, "Up for some more_ male bonding_ tonight?"

"You're on!" answer back the chunin.

"This time, we'll meet at my place." Kakashi had that same chaotic look in his eye he had when he first arrived on Iruka's door step.

**(End and Completed!)**

(1. Cardiac arrest-Sudden cessation of heartbeat and cardiac function, resulting in the loss of effective circulation.)

**(About the Author/ Author's Note:)**

Wow, I finally got my first story done. Took long enough, right? Lol. I couldn't have done it without the help from my good friend Damien Courtes. He was there for me when I needed help and encouraged me to keep writing. I really owe him a lot for his guidance as a mentor and a friend.

I'm sorry for any mistakes through out the chapters. After typing for several hours on end, my tired eyes don't always catch everything.

Be on the look out for my next story starring Zabuza and Haku!

_-MJ_


End file.
